


Knives, Shadows and Ravens

by Mars154



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Dark, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Gun Violence, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, League of Legends - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, Torture, Violence, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars154/pseuds/Mars154
Summary: After a fatal bombing conducted by unknown perpetrators occurs in Seoul, MI6 Agent 006 Evelynn Van Daemon is set on the case when the rumors of a new bombing plot in Tokyo, surface.When she arrives, things take an unexpected turn, new faces appear and an unknown enemy grows strongerRating is Explicit due to depictions of violence, swearing, and sexually implied content
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	1. Initiation

Evelynn was standing on the balcony of her London penthouse apartment, overlooking the city that lit up in the dark September night. She took a deep whiff of her cigarette and exhaled slowly, watching as the wind slowly carried the smoke away.

Quiet blues music was playing from her stereo in the living room, the only thing keeping her company as she hummed along to the rhythm of it. She usually didn’t care for this type of music, but for the moment it was nice and soothing. 

Suddenly the phone rang. She stared at it for a few moments with her golden eyes before she answered and picked it up to her ear.

"Evelynn" she simply said when a familiar, gruff voice was heard from the other side.

"Go secure" it simply demanded and Evelynn complied, and a blue interface on the screen said 'CALL ENCRYPTED' before she replied again.

"Go," she said before the other voice proceeded.

"There has been a bombing in Seoul, South Korea. The British Embassy was hit, we have an unconfirmed number of casualties but it numbers in the dozens, at least" the voice said and Evelynn was caught off guard by hearing something like this out of the blue. 

"Who's responsible?" Evelynn asked after a few brief moments of silence to process the information she was just given.

"That's where you come in. We received a call 15 minutes before the attack where the caller simply said 'Seoul, Then Tokyo'. And before we knew it, somebody bombed our embassy on the other side of the globe. We need you to go Tokyo, see if you can prevent another attack like this from happening again and if possible, find the ones responsible." the voice said as he explained the situation. 

"When do I leave?" she asked. 

"The Hawk leaves Heathrow in 90 minutes, be there. I'm counting on you Six." the response simply stated in a commanding, yet somehow caring tone. 

"Understood, 006 out," Evelynn said and disconnected the call. 

Evelynn stayed on her balcony for a few more moments to finish her cigarette before putting it in the black ashtray and going inside again. 

At Heathrow, Evelynn stepped out of the Tube and made her way up the stairs where she was met by Kai'sa, another MI6 Operative. She was a sweet girl and a highly competent Operative, but not a Double-O agent, not yet at least.

"Hello, Eve. Ready to go?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face, dressed in tight black pants, heeled boots, and an oversized dark green jacket. 

"Yes, Darling, are you?" Eve answered with a little smile on her lips, trying to keep a friendly conversation with her friend as the thoughts of the mission ahead raced through her mind at lightning speeds. 

“Absolutely, I haven’t been to Seoul in years,” Kai’sa replied with a smile that quickly turned to a small frown.   
“Though I wish it was under better circumstances” she continued before Evelynn put a hand on her shoulder.

“I know this doesn’t make it any easier, but this comes with the job,” Evelynn said and gave her friend’s shoulder a small reassuring squeeze.    
“So, where’s the Hawk?” Eve said after a few moments of silence. 

"Hawk is waiting for us at Gate 1, we'll leave in 20 minutes. Once we're airborne we'll land again in Tokyo in 12 hours' time. In the meantime I highly suggest you get some sleep while we're on our way, I'll tell Corki for a smooth ride since you're a light sleeper" Kai'sa rambled on as they made their way to the gate.

Evelynn smiled at her Kai’sa, her friend of more than a decade as they strolled down the busy terminal of Heathrow with their baggage in tow. 

They made their way to the Gate, showed their Passports, and made it on board where they were welcomed by Corki, the Hawk's captain. He was a short and stocky man, in his late sixties, with a big smile and an even bigger mustache. He was formerly a Royal Air Force bomber pilot but joined MI6 more than twenty years ago. 

"Welcome on board, Ladies. We'll be taking off shortly, and it's going to be a long flight so please make yourselves comfortable," he said with his Northern accent and a big, genuine smile on his face. 

"Thank you, Corki," Kai'sa said and followed Evelynn further down the lounge area of the massive plane. 

They sat down at a table by a window, sitting opposite each other. Kai’sa took her long hair out of a ponytail and let it hang freely as she got ready to relax for the long flight. 

“What else can you tell me about Seoul?” Eve finally asked to break the silence. Kai’sa moved her eyes from the window to focus on the agent sitting in front of her. She picked a file up on her tablet and showed the pictures to Evelynn. It was worse than she thought. 

“At 6 a.m. local time, a rented van from a moving company somehow got past the front gate and exploded by the main entrance. Half the building has been leveled to the ground, windows up to a kilometer and a half away were shattered and the bomb was filled with steel pellets that have killed everyone nearby the blast.” Kai’sa said as Evelynn studied the pictures intently. 

“Casualties?” Evelynn asked as she looked up from the tablet and made eye contact with Kai’sa. 

“So far 51 are confirmed dead, but more than 600 have been injured,” she replied with a low tone, clenching her fists tightly as she avoided eye contact. 

“Kai’sa” Evelynn said as she noticed clear signs of anger in the dark-haired woman, who turned her attention to Evelynn again.   
“We’ll find who did this, and we’ll stop this from happening in Tokyo and other places they might target next. This is what we do, remember that” Evelynn comforted her friend, placing a hand on hers and grabbed it gently, getting a small smile from her. 

The black 777-10X rolled down the taxiway towards the runway, the powerful lights piercing through the pouring rain.    
As it took position at the end of the runway, there was a small pause before the engines came to life and roared as the jet quickly accelerated and when she gained enough speed, she took to the skies and was on her way to Tokyo.

When she retracted her landing gear, suddenly the plane flickered for a moment as her photo-reactive panels activated, and then suddenly, the plane vanished from view completely. 

Evelynn looked out the window as the lights from London slowly disappeared below them.    
Kai’sa was also silently staring out the window, lost in thought.   
She knew she was there when it counted, but Kai’sa had a bad, yet honorable, habit of caring too much. She always got too attached and got herself hurt that way.    
Eve felt bad for her but couldn’t really do much about it and she hated that too. 

Eve stood up as they got to their cruising altitude and placed her jacket on top of a sleeping Kai’sa as a makeshift blanket and walked to the minibar alone.    
As she started to pour herself a drink, an agent in a dark blue suit, dark hair, and brown eyes came up to her and spoke in a London accent. 

“Ma’am, Q wants to see you, she’s in the workshop downstairs,” he said with a calm tone. Evelynn looked at him and nodded before taking her drink with her to Q’s workshop. 

Eve walked down the stairs and took the first room and heard some tools being thrown around. As she walked into the room she saw a familiar woman with bright blue hair in two very long braids on her knees as she frantically rummaged through a large toolbox on the floor.

“Hey, Jinx,” Evelynn said, causing the other woman to jump up and hit her head on the nearby table, and falling back on the floor with a loud thud and pained groan, getting a chuckle out of the Double-O agent. 

“Goddamnit, Six, can you knock for once?” Jinx said as she got on her feet and rubbed her forehead with an angry expression on her face. 

“You know stealth is my specialty.” Evelynn teased as she leaned up against the doorframe and took a small sip of her drink. 

“Eh, well, at least you’re good for something” Jinx mumbled under her breath as she turned around to continue her search of whatever she was looking for.

“I heard that you know” Eve cooed, her mouth hovering over her glass as she looked at the other woman. 

“That was the point, thank you very much” Jinx simply replied sarcastically without looking back at her colleague, getting another brief chuckle and smile out of Eve. 

Evelynn walked into the workshop which was admittedly quite messy, but she knew that Jinx had everything exactly where it needed to be for her to figure it out, well, except the thing she was looking for currently. 

All sorts of gadgets she had used for previous missions, like the grenades disguised as lighters, the explosive thermite gel disguised as toothpaste, the fiber wire for quiet takedowns, and many more.    
Brought back a lot of memories. 

“So, Agent Hathaway said you wanted to see me?” Evelynn finally asked after a few seconds of snooping around, turning her attention to the Quartermaster. 

“Yeah, I wanted to go over some new tech I’ve been working on for a while. And since this flight is nearly 12 hours long I figured we might as well get started?” she said as she stood up with something that looked like a car key in her hand. 

“Lead the way” Evelynn simply said and jokingly gestured to the cabinets behind her full of gadgets, getting a displeased pout of Jinx. 

“As I was saying...I have some new tech that I wanted to show you,” she said and walked up to the wall and pressed a button and a rack of equipment extended outwards, filled with lots of shiny new toys. 

“You’ve been busy,” Evelynn said with a smile as she looked at the equipment, quickly guessing what every little thing could do but sure she’d be proven wrong within the next couple of moments. 

Jinx picked up a small black box from the rack and handed it to Eve. She opened it and saw a thin, black onesie-looking thing in it, which got a confused look from her. 

“What is this? Jinx, I’m going to Tokyo to stop a terrorist plot, not have a sleepover” Eve said with a confused and disapproving look. 

“That is not a onesie, Eve, that’s a little thing I like to call E.M.E.S. Electric Muscle Enhancement Suit. You know that when your muscles move they produce electric pulses? This suit takes those pulses and amplifies them, giving you increased speed, agility, and strength by a factor of 3.” Jinx said with a confident smile on her lips.    
Evelynn’s facial expression changed from disappointed to impressed. 

“So like an exoskeleton?” she asked, looking at the E.M.E.S. again, intently studying it before closing the box and handing it to Jinx again. 

“If you wanna put it that way, sure,” Jinx said as she put the box back and took a nice and formal slim-fit suit off the rack.    
It was completely black from top to bottom and Evelynn immediately fell in love with it.    
  
“This is our new Mission Suit, upgraded body armor with magnetorheological gel, a material that is soft, flexible, and light-weight, but will harden instantly upon ballistic impact. This thing will stop an AK-47 and even combat knives. It’s also completely taser-proof, with the use of carbon fiber textiles sewn into the suit.” Jinx rambled on as Eve studied the suit with incredible interest and curiosity.    
Evelynn always loved a good suit and upgrading it with state-of-the-art body armor made it all the better. 

“It has a prototype jammer in the neck that is designed to make you invisible on any cameras within range when activated. There’s also an ID scrambler that’s designed to counter electronic scans of your identification. Each time it’s scanned it shows a different fake ID, complete with a face that could be a match and keeps law enforcement busy chasing down false leads while you slip between away undetected.” Jinx said as Evelynn still admired the suit. It was pretty and nicely made, she really appreciated that. 

“I have another thing I want to show you. It’s not the last thing but I am very excited to show you this one.” Jinx said and gestured for Eve to follow her.   
They made their way to a small and empty hangar bay in the rear of the aircraft.    
“This will be your ride in Tokyo,” Jinx said with a big grin on her face. 

“Did you forget to load it on board before we left London?” Evelynn asked as there was nothing there, but as she said that Jinx’s smile grew even bigger.    
She walked off the other side of the hangar bay, and her body became stretched and distorted and Evelynn immediately realized what was going on. 

“You must be joking,” Evelynn said with her mouth slightly agape in amazement. 

“I’ll have you know, Six, that I may be a prankster and joker, but when it comes to my work for British Intelligence, I never joke around,” Jinx stated and pressed the button on the car key found earlier.    
Suddenly the hangar flickered and an all-black hypercar with dark tinted windows came into view.   
  
“Photo-Reactive Panels. Tiny cameras on all sides are linked to a light-emitting polymer skin on the opposite side of the vehicle. To the casual eye, this thing is as good as invisible.” Jinx proudly proclaimed as Evelynn opened the door and sat on the driver’s seat. The interior was also full of black leather but had golden metallic finishes and lots of touch-screens everywhere, and a Heads Up Display on the windshield turned on the second she entered the vehicle. 

“V16 twin-turbo engine with 1200 horsepower, burst-proof ultra-traction tires, all-wheel drive, and steering, plus the car is made of graphene-reinforced titanium alloy, making it basically completely bulletproof. This thing will stop a 40mm armor-piercing round. She has lots of little tricks up her sleeve, including impressive stealth systems besides the active camo.” Jinx said as she leaned next to Evelynn as she got a feeling for the steering wheel and the rest of the car.    
Evelynn was a car enthusiast, she had been for as long as she could remember, but this thing was already one of the coolest she’d ever had. 

“I like to call her ‘The Shadow’” Jinx cooed, as Eve’s grip around the steering wheel got tighter. 

“Shadow...I like that” 


	2. The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Terror attack and aftermath

The Hawk touched down at Haneda Airport in Tokyo before the sun was up, and moved to a secure hangar MI6 had provided after covertly cooperating with Japanese authorities, hiding the jet from the view of passersby. 

Evelynn stepped off the massive jet along with Kai’sa and several other MI6 operatives the plane was carrying, all of them were to secretly work together with Japanese authorities to find the ones responsible without causing a panic. 

“Six, the Embassy has been evacuated. No sign of any suspicious activity” Evelynn heard on a call in her earpiece, one so small you wouldn’t notice it, yet was loud and clear in her ear. 

“Understood, I’m on my way,” she said as she opened the door to the Shadow and stepped inside. She held a good grip of the steering wheel before turning on the engine and hearing it roar to life beneath her almost feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins as it did so. 

Kai’sa, now dressed in black streetwear to blend in with the civilians, walked up to the Shadow and knocked on the window to Evelynn’s right, and Eve rolled it down in response. 

“Hathaway and I are going to the palace, we’ll contact you if we see anything,” she said, getting a nod in acknowledgment from Eve before she put the car in reverse and was escorted out of the airport by a Tokyo police motorcycle and then entered the city alone, heading for the Embassy. 

“Get me the fastest route to the Embassy,” Evelynn said, expecting the GPS to simply give her the route without thought but then someone spoke. 

“Calculating. Take the next left. Would you like me to hack into the traffic network and give you a clear line of green lights to your destination?” a soft male voice asked Eve, who quickly looked around to see if she was alone in the car before realizing it was actually the Shadow that was talking to her. 

“Uhh...yes? Thank you” she answered hesitantly as she drove down the street at relatively high speeds, and she noticed that every time she neared an intersection, the lights turned green ahead of her, allowing her to quickly drive through the city.    
“You really outdid yourself Q” she mumbled to herself, half smiling as she put the pedal to the metal. 

Evelynn arrived at the British Embassy and stopped her car when she realized the road had been blocked by police. 

An Agent ran up to her and pointed at a black van parked further down the street.    
“That van right there has been parked here since 4 AM. We checked it 30 minutes ago and no one was inside, and when we checked the rear there appeared to be an explosive device fitting the description of the Seoul bomb. The Embassy and surrounding buildings have been evacuated and we have a bomb squad about 5 minutes out.” he said, pointing at the large, black van with a moving company’s logo printed on the side.

“Splendid. Don’t let anyone through until the threat has been dealt with, understood?” Eve ordered and got a ‘yes ma’am’ from the agent before he took off again in a hurry. 

Evelynn parked her car and was escorted into the Embassy by a police officer before letting him go when she was safely inside.

Evelynn snooped around the Embassy, trying to find clues as to why this was happening, just as her training had told her.    
She went into the ambassador’s office, looked at photos, documents, and other objects that might give her a hint to the meaning behind all of this. 

She took a document and sat down in the ambassador’s office chair and started reading, her smart contact lenses recording everything and transmitting them back to the Hawk where Jinx was waiting to analyze them in the jet’s Ops room. 

The television was running when she overheard some interesting details. 

“ _ Today the Prime Minister of Japan, Ryuji Kobayashi, will attend the opening of Tokyo’s newest and tallest skyscraper, Nodachi Tower, at 9 am local time. At 585 meters in height, Nodachi Tower stands as one of the tallest buildings in all of East Asia… _ ” the news reporter stated and showed footage of the tower and the Prime Minister smiling and waving at a meeting.    
Evelynn stood up and studied the TV when the same agent from before ran to the door. 

“The van, it’s inert. There are no explosives inside,” he said, a little out of breath. Eve’s eyes widened and she ran out of the office in a hurry, the agent closely behind her. 

“All units, this is Six, go to Nodachi Tower, the target is the Prime Minister, get there now!” she called out and ran for her car, ordering the agents at the Embassy to follow her as she ran back to the Shadow.

“How are you certain?” Kai’sa asked in her earpiece as she opened the door and turned on the engine, the agent opening the other door and getting in the passenger seat before Evelynn did a spin turn and floored the accelerator and headed for the tower. 

“The van at the Embassy, it was a decoy. There were no explosives. They were trying to lure away from the real target. Inform Japanese secret service, I’m en-route!” Evelynn shouted as the lights turned green ahead of her. 

Meanwhile, Kobayashi was walking up to the podium to say his speech at the tower, waving with a big and friendly smile on his face, as people were cheering and reporters were taking hundreds of photos of the event. 

Evelynn was racing downtown, using her incredible abilities behind the wheel to expertly zig-zag in between cars and trucks to get to the tower as fast as possible, the whole time the agent next to her was yelling and panicking at Eve’s daredevilish maneuvers through traffic. 

“What’s your name?” Eve asked the man, not taking her eyes off the road doing so. 

“Uh-Uhm, E-Ekko. Ekko Watson,” he said with a stutter in his voice and small beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. 

“Okay, Ekko, shut the hell up. I can’t focus with you screaming in my ear” Eve snarled which immediately made Ekko close his mouth and bite his lip.   
“Thank you,” she said sarcastically as she glanced over at him while he did so. 

At the Tower, a white truck parked on the street in front of the main entrance and less than 150 feet from the stage. 

Evelynn drove around from the other side of the tower and jumped out of the car with Ekko right behind her as they ran to the other side of the building towards the Prime Minister. 

“Kai’sa? Where are you?” Evelynn asked, anxiously waiting for a response from her friend. 

“We’re 3 minutes out, where are you?” her earpiece answered quickly. 

“We’re on the scene, making our way to the podium now” Eve called back as she drew her pistol and continued to run. 

One of the security members on the podium with the PM noticed a man getting out of the truck and running, which immediately set off alarms in his head. He ran to the PM to inform him when Eve came from the left side of the podium. 

“BOMB! THERE’S A BOMB! CLEAR THE AREA-” she screamed and jumped for the podium when the truck exploded, the shockwave sending Eve flying backward and into a glass window, shattering it instantly.    
All the windows in the area shattered, shrapnel flying everywhere and a pillar of thick, black smoke started rising from the square, and the air filled with dust. 

Evelynn started to get on her feet again slowly, her suit covered in dust and shards of glass and her ears ringing loudly, the muffled screaming of civilians and yelling of police officers being vaguely heard.    
She felt a pain in her head and touched it, only for her fingers to be covered in blood when she looked at them. 

“Ma’am? Evelynn! Evelynn!” she could hear a faint voice calling for her when she felt someone grabbing her and helping her get on her feet.    
She looked around and saw it was Ekko, also wounded, but not as bad as her. 

“Where’s the Prime Minister?” Evelynn mumbled, still dazed by the blast. 

“Don’t worry about that right now, we need to get you a medic” Ekko said, still muffled and ringing in Evelynn’s ears.    
She looked around and saw the dust starting to settle, bodies on the ground, people running around in a panic, the burning wreck of what used to be a truck and so many other things she noticed as the adrenaline pumped in her veins. 

“I need to get to the Prime Minister, I need to get to Kobayashi,” Evelynn said and started walking, almost stumbling around on wobbly legs before leaning up against a concrete pillar, where Ekko was quick to catch her again. 

“Right now I need you to sit down and relax while I find a medic for you, okay?” Ekko asked before running off, giving Evelynn a concerned look before he ran into the chaos outside.

Evelynn looked around and the thoughts raced through her mind. This was all her fault, if she was just there 60 seconds earlier she could’ve prevented this. 

She got to her feet yet again and looked around. Her dark glasses were cracked and her magenta hair was a mess. She looked around and saw her pistol on the ground.

When she went and picked it up she heard a motorcycle behind her. Evelynn stood upright and looked for the sound and out of nowhere a figure with a completely black motorcycle suit was standing there, with what looked like neon blue tiger stripes on the thighs, waist, and arms. Touchscreens on both forearms displayed various Kanji symbols that Eve couldn’t read at that distance.   
  
The helmet was also completely black, with shining blue ears on the top, and a hole in the back for a big and spiky-looking platinum-colored ponytail.    
When the figure looked at Evelynn the visor activated a holographic display feature, and all of a sudden Evelynn was face to face with a tiger. 

The figure had kunais in sheaths around their waist and around their ankles, a submachine gun holstered on the right thigh and some scythe-like weapon on the back Evelynn couldn’t quite make out. A large bag was strapped around their waist and Eve could only guess what was inside of it. 

The motorcycle they were on was a hypersport type and was also completely black with the same neon blue stripes on it. 

Evelynn and this mysterious figure stared at each other for a tense few moments, both of them grasping tightly around their firearms as it seemed the world fell down around them. The figure revved their engine a few times as they had their standoff, and Evelynn didn’t take her golden eyes off the tiger’s helmet, feeling as if she was staring right through the dark visor.    
But then the figure put the pedal to the metal on their bike, making a loud wheelspin before making an impressive wheelie and then quickly zooming off down the side of the building Evelynn and Ekko had arrived at. 

Evelynn started sprinting after them, dodging people that were running and emergency responders that were trying to help. 

The motorcycle jumped down the staircase with a loud roar before landing on the ground again and sped off at high speed down the street.

Eve jumped down the stairs as well and saw the Shadow’s door open for her as she got close. She jumped in, breathing heavily as she didn’t take her eyes off the motorcycle. 

“GET AFTER THAT MOTORCYCLE!” Evelynn commanded. 

“Fasten your seatbelt, please,” the Shadow asked, staying completely still on the parking spot while the motorcycle got further and further away. 

“REALLY? NOW?? JUST GO!!” Evelynn screamed but got no answer and the car remained in the same spot. She mumbled some profanity under her breath as she fastened her seatbelt and as soon as she heard the click, the Shadow’s V16 engine came to life and the acceleration caught Evelynn off guard as it followed the motorcycle at full speed, expertly dodging cars and busses and trucks as the lights turned green ahead of them. 

“Six, where are you?” Kai’sa asked in her earpiece as the chase got more intense by the second. 

“I’m in pursuit of a suspect on a motorcycle, you?” Eve answered almost nonchalantly, rummaging through the glove compartment for anything resembling a medkit. 

“We’re on the scene, the Prime Minister is on his way to the hospital, it’s bad,” Kai’sa said, sending shivers down Eve’s spine. Her mind was back to the thought of this all being her fault.    
That thought quickly vanished however as Eve looked up and out the front window and saw the figure on the motorcycle getting down on one side and sliding down under an 18-wheeler truck before doing a quick spin and getting upright on the other side and continuing at full speed. 

Eve’s eyes widened as the Shadow got closer and closer to the truck before pushing itself upon the right-side wheels, as the left-side wheels grazed the rear of the truck before falling down on all four again and continued to pursue the motorcycle. 

The motorcycling seemingly had enough and pulled their gun and fired a burst of bullets behind them, aiming at the Shadow, barely scratching the paint of the vehicle as it got closer and closer. 

“Agent 006, I am detecting multiple injuries. You are in need of medical assistance, I recommend an anesthetic injection,” The Shadow’s computer mentioned but Evelynn ignored it, determined to catch the suspect. 

“Agent 006, I am detecting multiple injuries. You are in need of medical assistance, I recom-” The computer repeated before Evelynn interrupted. 

“NO! We have to catch the suspect, drive faster!” Evelynn ordered. The Shadow’s engine roared even louder than before as it got closer to the motorcycle, who still fired a burst every now and then at the Shadow, but it was like throwing snapper fireworks at an Abrams tank. 

“Six, get out of there! Let it go, we need you!” Kai’sa called over the comms. Eve hesitated for a moment before wincing stopping the car by the entrance to Tokyo Station square as the motorcycle turned a left unto the square, people getting out of the way as the figure had no intention of stopping before realizing the Shadow wasn’t behind them anymore.

They spun around and placed one of their feet on the ground as they looked and saw the Shadow just sitting still at the entrance, lights still on, the engine revving loudly. 

Evelynn made eye contact with the figure as she stepped out of the car, using the door as a sort of shield. 

The Tiger helmet stared at her, revving their engine as they had yet another standoff. They didn’t take their eyes off each other as people quickly left the square, leaving them alone in a matter of moments. 

Evelynn pulled out her pistol, tightly grabbing the grip as the tension and adrenaline started to rise again. 

The suspect grabbed their gun again and you could almost hear as they took a deep breath beneath the helmet, their ponytail blowing in the breeze as the square got quiet. 

Evelynn got a notification on her smart contacts that read ‘Tracking Device: ARMED’. Eve closed it again and furrowed her brows at the figure. 

Finally, the figure did the first move and sped towards Evelynn on the motorcycle, almost like a medieval joust.    
Eve raised her pistol and took aim at the incoming motorcycle, purposefully missing as to not harm them before she could apprehend them. 

The motorcycle came closer and closer, grabbing their gun and emptied the magazine as they sped past Eve and the Shadow, and as Eve took cover behind the heavily armored door she aimed her arm up at the motorcycle and fired a small device about the size of a dime, which attached itself to the back of the person’s heel. 

Eve got the notification ‘Tracking Device: ACTIVE’ and as the motorcycle left the square, it deployed a blue-ish grey smokescreen as they escaped down the street again out of view. 

Evelynn exhaled deeply and sat down, leaning against the car. She grabbed some tissues from her pocket and started to wipe the blood off her face when she got a call from Kai’sa again. 

“Eve, we’re heading for your location, stay put,” the earpiece said. 

“That’s just perfect…” Evelynn mumbled to herself sarcastically, the sirens wailing in the distance and helicopters flying overhead as the city was on high alert.    
Eve threw the bloodied tissue away and pulled out a pack of her cigarettes and nonchalantly lit it and inhaled, then exhaled deeply.    
“9:25 in the morning and it’s already been a long day” she chuckled briefly to herself as she looked up into the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> This chapter was much more exciting to write than the first!  
> I will try to update when I can, but with Lockdown currently, I'll have a lot of time on my hands


	3. The Raven Sees All

“ _...With more than 600 people dead and nearly 5000 injured, yesterday’s terrorist attack in Tokyo stands as one of the most violent and deadly in recent memory. The target of this bombing appears to have been the Japanese Prime Minister, Ryuji Kobayashi, who was rushed to hospital minutes after the explosion but was declared dead on arrival from his injuries. No one has taken responsibility for the attack yet, and the world wants answers… _ ” The TV news reporter said as it showed images of Nodachi Tower and the aftermath, but no one in the room really listened, everyone was just sitting in uncomfortable silence. 

Evelynn, sitting with an icepack and holding it to her forehead, was just staring out into nothing, her mind running blank and replaying the events of yesterday. What could she have done differently? Would it have changed anything?    
All of these thoughts were taking their toll on her, and her injuries felt even worse today than yesterday. There at least she was full of adrenaline, but now she was down from her high again, and her injuries were sore and she had the worst migraine of her life. 

Everyone turned their attention to the door as the Deputy Prime Minister of Japan, Akira Nakamura, walked into the meeting room of the Hawk. 

Everyone immediately stood up as a sign of respect, but Evelynn was so lost in thought and guilt she didn’t even notice she walked in until Kai’sa nudged her, snapping her out of it. 

Evelynn quickly stood up to show respect, when Nakamura gestured for people to sit down and were dismissed. 

“Let me start off this meeting with this question: I understand you have encountered this sort of attack before, am I right?” Nakamura asked as she sat down at the end of the table, flanked by secret service bodyguards on both sides. 

“Yes, Ma’am. 2 days ago, a van rolled up to the British Embassy and exploded, killing more than 50 people. We received a tip and immediately closed off the embassy here in Tokyo, believing the Embassy again was the target, luring our manpower away from the actual target.” Kai’sa said as she stood up, showing photographs of the Seoul and Nodachi bombings side by side, Nakamura intently studying them. 

“Forensics and I have studied both sites and compared them. The same type of bomb, the same type of explosives used, both of them with steel pellets to kill as many people near the bomb as possible. They also have the same style of delivery, in Seoul is was a stolen moving van, here it was a stolen truck carrying groceries. We know whoever did this, also acted in Seoul.” Q said, standing with her tablet and showing people pictures of the evidence, her long blue ponytails swinging around ever so slightly as her head moved when she talked. 

Evelynn was just looking giving sideglances to everyone as she stared down at the wooden table, not moving a muscle as the others spoke around her. She had done her best to cover yesterday’s wounds with make-up but if you looked closely you could see some cuts on the left side of her face from flying through the window when the bomb went off. 

“Miss? I understand you were the one that figured out the real target?” Nakamura said, snapping Evelynn out of her deep thoughts yet again. Evelynn just stared at the Minister for a few seconds, trying to formulate words.    
“Were you not?” she asked.

“Y-yes. Yes, I was. I heard about Kobayashi being at Nodachi Tower and then moments later I was informed that the bomb was a decoy. After that, I sped as quickly as I could towards the Prime Minister but I was too late. I am so terribly sorry. I failed.” Eve said, fumbling with her thumbs as she looked down at the table. 

“What’s your name?” Nakamura asked with a light and calm tone. 

“Van Daemon. Evelynn Van Daemon, ma’am.” Eve said and looked up at Nakamura, who was an older lady, definitely in her sixties with a friendly face and a warm smile. She reminded Eve of her own grandmother in a way, and she liked that. 

“Listen, Evelynn, I don’t blame you for any of this. None of it. You did your best and I am grateful for that. The only ones we should blame are the cowardly sons of bitches that did this!” Nakamura said, losing her temper for a brief second before clearing her throat and apologizing under her breath. 

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Evelynn said and gave her a little smile. 

“Also, I understand you chased a suspect from Ground Zero?” one of the men Nakamura brought with her asked. He was a fairly large man, in his forties, with a small beard and glasses, dressed in a nice black suit with a light blue tie. 

“Yes, I did. I managed to put a tracking device on them before they escaped though. Q, where are they now?” Eve said before asking Jinx, who pulled up a live feed satellite map of Japan, with a red dot pulsing in downtown Nagoya, around 200km southwest of Tokyo. 

“They’re in Nagoya right now. The Hawk can be there in about an hour if we take off now” Jinx said and looked at Evelynn, who was technically the highest-ranking British officer in the room right now. 

“Ma’am?” Evelynn asked and looked back at Nakamura with a questioning look. 

“Go get em’” She said with a little smile, getting a smile and nod from Evelynn in response. 

  
  
  


The Hawk rolled out of the hangar in the cover of night, activating its advanced cloaking systems before it did so, slowly moving out onto the apron. 

Once she was clear her engines pivoted so their exhaust blew downwards. Doors on the underside of the fuselage and wings also opened up, revealing powerful jets also pointed at the ground. 

There were a few moments until the engines came to life, roaring incredibly loudly and slowly but steadily the massive plane lifted into the sky, vertically. 

The plane soared into the night sky before she reached enough altitude to safely revert the engines to their normal position. When she did, the Hawk quickly zoomed off towards Nagoya, everyone at the airport none the wiser of the hyper-advanced stealth spy plane that lifted off the ground right in front of their noses. 

  
  


Eve went to Q’s workshop again, ready to stock up on whatever she might need to catch the unknown suspect, which she overheard Hathaway and Ekko nickname ‘The Tiger’.

Q walked into the workshop, surprised to see Eve already there. 

“Hey, Six. Already suiting up? We won’t land in Nagoya for another 45 minutes.” She stated, with a suspicious smile on her lips, but was ignored by Eve as she searched the room for anything useful.    
“Eve?” Q cooed, still no response. 

“EVE!” Kai’sa said loudly from behind them both, leaning up against the door frame in a nonchalant manner, as both Eve and Jinx jolted and yelped as neither of them had heard her. 

“Hi,” she said with a smile as they both stared at her a few seconds before she walked into the workshop as well. 

“So, what’s your plan?” she asked as she leaned up against the messy work table and looked at Eve as she took a bite out of the peach she had in her hand. 

“My plan?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah, how you’re gonna catch ‘The Tiger’? Go on another car chase and cause havoc in the middle of the city?” Kai’sa asked, not taking her violet eyes from Eve’s golden. 

“Ha Ha Ha...Very funny” Eve said in a sarcastic, mocking tone and almost pointed her tongue at Kai’sa but restrained herself to maintain her professional appearance.    
“No, we still need info about them. Whoever they are. If I can get some more information, maybe I can do this without causing a panic like in Tokyo.” Eve said as she tightened her tie around her neck and buttoned her sleeves, four on each arm. 

“What do we know about them? Other than that they’re a suspected terrorist with a fancy costume and sick motorcycle skills?” Kai’sa asked and looked at Eve as she got herself ready. 

“Well, I hacked into Nagoya public and private surveillance systems and running every face I could find through the Hawk’s recognition software, but so far I’ve got no leads. The tracker is still active and in Nagoya. They’re moving around every now and then, but I still can’t fi-” Jinx stopped as she saw something on her tablet, immediately getting Eve and Kai’sa attention. 

“What’s up?” Kai’sa asked, eager with anticipation. 

“It’s them,” Jinx answered and handed Eve the tablet. Sure enough, it was the same bike, same suit, and same helmet under their arm. They had the same spiky platinum-colored ponytail.   
In the picture, the figure was standing in a spicy ramyun shop and buying food, chatting and laughing with the lady behind the counter as her order was being made.    
She had a pretty face, dark blue eyes, and a cute smile. At least that’s what Evelynn thought. She felt a slight tingle on her cheeks before she quickly handed the tablet to Q again. 

“Q, run this through facial recognition and I don’t care what databases you have to break into, just get me information about this woman,” Eve ordered before she left the workshop with Kai’sa in tow. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Q said, giving a half-ass salute with her index and middle finger and got to work on her computer in the corner of the room. 

Eve walked up the Hawk’s mini-bar and poured herself a messy drink of vodka and strawberry soda. Not very fancy, but right now she needed the alcohol. 

“Why are you drinking? We’re landing in Nagoya in like half an hour?” Kai’sa asked as she saw Eve pouting a bit to herself as she stirred the glass lazily and stared into it. 

“Give me a break, after yesterday I fucking need it” Eve mumbled as she took a big gulp. 

“But you also laid in your bed all night with a bottle of vodka and ice cream and listened to Linkin Park-” Kai’sa mentioned, but shut up quickly when she got a deadly side glare from Evelynn.    
“Okay, all I’m trying to say is, we need you in this with your head in the now and sober. Don’t replay yesterday, there’s nothing you could’ve done and what’s happened has happened.” Kai’sa said and put a hand on Eve’s wrist and squeezed. 

“I know, but I can’t really help myself. I just keep replaying those 90 seconds in my head over and over and over and over again. I didn’t sleep much last night, because every time I did, I’d have nightmares.” Eve said, her voice hitching a little and quickly taking another big sip of her drink to hide it. 

“I know, you sleep in the bunk above me, remember?” Kai’sa said with a warm smile and leaned her head on Eve’s shoulder.   
“Just know that if you ever need to talk about anything, I’m right here, okay?” Kai’sa said but didn’t get a response from Evelynn, just her slowly resting her head on top of Kai’sa’s as they sat there in comfortable silence for the rest of the flight. 

  
  
  


In Nagoya, Eve was sitting in traffic, blending in with the rest of the populace as she awaited word from Jinx, who was to contact her once she got information on who the target really was.    
She sat in the Shadow’s driver seat, with Kai’sa in the passenger seat as they listened to her music, which Eve personally didn’t really like but it was better than silence. 

Eve tightened her grip around the steering wheel and looked around the intersection for a familiar face as they waited for the green light, Kai’sa was just sitting on her phone, bopping her head and whispering the lyrics to the song currently playing. 

“Six, I have her. Target’s name is Akali Jhomen Tethi, age 25, 160cm tall. From what I can tell she has a history with the Yakuza, the multi-national crime syndicate originating in Japan. Funny thing is, our little friend here supposedly died in a fire when her dojo burned down 4 years ago. So why is she driving around on a motorcycle at the scene of a terror attack now when she’s supposed to be six feet under?” Jinx called, and as she did mugshots and information came up on Eve’s and Kai’sa smart lenses.

“Excellent work, Q. Send us her location, please,” Kai’sa said. Suddenly the GPS lit up and the intersection turned green, and Eve sped towards Akali’s location. 

“It appears she’s in a hotel, I’m sending you her room number. She’s not there right now, but if you can ambush her there, that’d be ideal. Rather not copy Tokyo, right Six?” Q teased in her earpiece, making Kai’sa giggle a little and Eve just rolling her eyes and mumbling something under her breath. 

They made their way to the Golden Sakura Hotel, a rather nice hotel for a terrorist on the run.    
Kai’sa grabbed her suitcase and went to the other side of the street and entered the building opposite the hotel, while Eve walked through the front door and entered the lobby. It had beautiful golden decorations and two large Japanese cherry trees and a large pond full of koi fish, with a fountain and a bonsai tree in the middle of it.    
The lobby went all the way to the roof of the building, the hotel being mostly hollow. 

Eve looked up at saw several glass elevators going all the way up. 

It was late at night so there weren’t many people in the lobby. Eve walked to the elevator and made her way to the 91st floor, the top floor. She looked down and saw Akali enter the lobby below her. 

Eve walked off the elevator and hurried to Akali’s apartment, room 9103. 

Eve placed her hand on the lock and her nano-gloves hacked the electronic security system in less than a second and she walked inside and closed the door behind her. She activated her night vision setting in her smart lenses and casually sat down by the dinner table in the small kitchen area, waiting for her target. 

She didn’t have to wait long, however, as the beep of the door alerted Eve it was unlocked and light from the hallway entered the apartment briefly before being returned to darkness. The only light coming into the room was from the neon billboards from outside. 

Akali walked silently over to the couch and dropped her backpack on it before she froze. 

“You have some nerve breaking into my room. Do you have any idea who I am, or are you just a simple burglar?” Akali asked with a threatening voice, not turning her head, still looking in the opposite direction of Eve. 

“I know who you are, Akali. Now tell me, what would a Yakuza assassin that ‘died’ 4 years ago be doing at the scene of a terrorist attack yesterday that killed the Prime Minister?” Eve said and a low tone, not taking her eyes off Akali, watching for any movement. 

“I’m not Yakuza, not anymore. And I didn’t kill Kobayashi.” Akali said, still not looking at Eve, staring out the window at the city. 

“Then why did you run?” Eve said, almost growling, as she balled her fist and furrowed her brows at Akali, who turned around and made eye contact with Eve. 

Akali didn’t answer, just stared at Eve with an angry expression. There was a tense few moments, yet another standoff. Both of them waiting for the other to make the first move. 

Akali quickly launched her Kunais at Eve, who reacted quick enough and kicked the table up and used it as a shield before she kicked it and launched it Akali who dodged by tumbling backward as expertly as a world-class athlete, landing on her feet again and gave a little teasing eyebrow raise at Eve. 

She then launched herself off the couch at Eve, who grabbed her and threw the assassin on the ground, and pinned her down to the floor.    
“ANSWER ME!” Eve yelled at Akali, but instead of answering, Eve got a kick in the gut that sent her falling backward again when Akali grabbed her Kama and pressed it to Eve’s throat. 

“Look, I don’t wanna kill you. But I will if I have to,” Akali snarled as Eve was struggling to keep the smaller woman’s blade from slicing her throat. Akali was much stronger than she looked, but Eve had a secret weapon. 

Eve stopped struggling for a second, causing Akali to pause for a split second, giving Eve an opening to grab the assassin by the collar and kick her off, jumping back on her feet and kicking Akali in the gut and sending her flying into the couch, groaning in pain. 

“You’re going to tell me everything you know. If you didn’t do it, then who the hell did?” Eve said, kneeling next to Akali, pulling out and lazily waving her silenced R-55 pistol around not far from the other woman’s face. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you…” Akali mumbled, crossing her arms over her gut in pain. 

“Try me, I have a pretty good imagination.” Eve teased, as her lips curled into a mischievous smirk. 

Akali didn’t get to answer before there was a loud knocking on the door that made both of them pause and hold their breath.    
Eve got a feed from the security cameras outside and saw 7 men in police uniforms. 

“Q, who called the police?” Eve asked as she stared at the door. 

“No one. And the Nagoya police department has no units at the hotel.” Q answered, and just as she did, the police officers pulled out rifles and fired through the door. 

Eve grabbed Akali by her bicep and pulled her to cover behind the kitchen counter as the bullets flew through the air, destroying the furniture and the windows in the suite. 

There was a small pause before the door was kicked in. 

“Eve, give me the order,” Kai’sa said in Eve’s earpiece. 

“Fire!” Eve yelled and suddenly high caliber bullets whizzed through the air and struck the fake police officers, killing them with a single hit each.    
Eve stood up and fired her pistol at the remaining officers, hitting two before two additional high-caliber bullets came flying and killed the remaining officers. 

Eve looked around and breathed heavily.   
“Thanks, Kai. I owe you one,” Eve chuckled briefly before grabbing Akali again and pulling her to her feet. 

“You owe me more than one,” Kai’sa simply said, revealing her to be laying in a prone position with a silenced MSR sniper rifle, in the office building facing Akali’s suite. 

“There’ll be more,” Akali said as Eve put Akali’s arm over her shoulder and started walking towards the door when Q called again. 

“Six, seems like your new friends called for backup,” she said. 

“How many?” Eve asked before Q pulled a live feed up on her smart lenses, showing more than a handful of fake cops storming the lobby of the hotel. 

“I’m counting 45. Some of them are wearing SWAT gear. We need to get you out of there, now!” Q said, but quickly Akali punched Eve in the gut, freeing herself and running for the couch to grab her helmet before jumping out the window gracefully. 

Eve ran to the window and saw her fall as if she was in a diving competition, nosediving for a few moments before a parachute deployed. 

“Fucking show-off” Eve mumbled and put her pistol back in the holster beneath her jacket.    
“Kai, give me a zipline, I’m coming over,” she said and walked back towards the downed police officers, one of which was still alive. 

“Who do you work for?” Eve asked, grabbing the man by the collar and lifting his face close to hers. 

“The Raven sees all,” He simply said in an eerie tone, before he started foaming in the mouth as he took a cyanide suicide pill and Eve let go of him and made a noise in disgust. 

The sound of a clamp attaching itself to the wall behind her could be heard. She grabbed the fiber wire in her gauntlet and put it over the cable before making a running jump as she made her way to the other building where Kai’sa was waiting on her. 

Just as she made it over, the backup arrived and a few of them tried to follow them but Eve cut the cable, and 3 of them fell to their death.    
Eve pulled her pistol and fired at them as Kai’sa and her made their escape. 

“Kai’sa, Eve, there’s a parking garage next to the building you’re currently in. 60 floors down, south side. Akali is making her way towards there as well, and I’ll send the Shadow to come and pick you up, you can intercept her there before she makes it very far.” Q called as the two agents made their way to the elevator. 

“Roger that, on our way,” Eve said as she loaded a new magazine in her pistol and removed her silencer, seeing she didn’t need it anymore.    
She pulled out a cigarette and lit it inside the elevator, much to Kai’sa’s dismay. 

“Really?? You’re lighting a cigarette? NOW?” She yelled, almost sounding like a mom scolding her kid. 

“I’m stressed! I smoke when I’m stressed, okay??” Eve defended herself but suddenly the elevator door opened on the floor they were to step off at and they disembarked just as the fake police officers started flooding the lobby below them and making their way up. 

Eve walked up to the window, placing her hand on it and activating the black ring she had on, which released an ultrasonic pulse which shattered the glass instantly into a billion shards. 

“I don’t see the Shadow” Eve said but quickly heard a familiar roar as the car made it up the ramp and stopped right there and opened its doors welcomingly. 

Kai’sa placed down the cable launcher and aimed it at the parking garage and fired, landing next to the Shadow safely. 

Eve pulled out her toothpaste and started placing the light blue paste on the floor in the office they were in. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kai’sa asked but Eve just waved her off. 

“Trust me” Eve simply said and pushed her friend over to the other building, jumping and landing right in front of the Shadow. 

Just as Eve was about to jump the officers burst through the door and looked at her.    
She simply smiled at them.    
“Hey boys,” she teased before jumping out, but the second she was outside she threw her still lit cigarette back inside, which landed in the toothpaste, which instantly ignited and incinerated anyone in the room in a bright explosion. 

Eve landed gracefully with a smile and got an angry pout from Kai’sa.    
  


“That was reckless!” she said but simply got a ‘so what’ look from Eve. 

“But it worked, didn’t it?” she said with a grin and got inside the Shadow and sped off down the ramp again. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Welcome To The Party

The Shadow sped down the spiral ramp at high speed, almost drifting the whole way down with Eve’s expert driving skills. 

“Okay, where’s Akali?” Eve asked Q, but just as she said that the familiar motorcycle roared as it jumped from the platform and landed right in front of them before speeding down the ramp, with The Shadow in hot pursuit. 

“There she is,” Q simply replied in their earpieces, getting an annoyed eyeroll from Eve. 

“Thank you, Q…” Eve mumbled as they continued to speed down the long ramp before Akali did a wheelie and flew out unto the street, making a hard left before speeding down the boulevard at top speed. 

The Shadow was not far behind as it flew onto the street, drifting with a loud screech as it followed the motorcycle, making people on the sidewalk gasp and yell in surprise at the high-speed mayhem right in front of them. 

The Shadow’s powerful engine roared, echoing between the colorful skyscrapers as they dodged cars and busses in downtown Nagoya. 

“Pop her tire!” Eve yelled, and suddenly a machine gun rose from the front quarter panels of the Shadow, which quickly tracked Akali’s movements, and fired a small burst, which she dodged last second, taking a hard turn and drifting before taking a small side alley which was too small for the massive beast the Shadow was. 

“I am tracking her, take the next right and we can cut her off,” The Shadow’s computer said, and Eve did as told, drifting around the next corner at high speed, narrowly missing a bus as she did, scraping it ever so slightly before zooming down the street and sure enough, Akali flew off a ramp, surprisingly high up, before landing on top of the trailer of a large cargo truck. 

She flew off again, making a hard landing on the road but continued at nearly top speed, but it wasn’t long before the Shadow caught up with her. 

The Shadow drove up beside Akali, with Eve right next to her as they made eye contact.    
Eye gave her a pissed-off look, but Akali waved at her playfully before pulling the brakes on her motorcycle and disappearing from Eve’s view in the wink of an eye.    
She looked behind at saw Akali take another side alley at full speed. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!!” Eve growled as she pulled the brake hard as she drifted around the corner in the intersection, causing some other cars to crash at the same time as she sped down the road towards Akali. 

Akali was speeding down the dark alley when a car came in her way. She pressed a button and a piston on her back wheel launched the bike off the ground, as Akali angled the bike and herself to drive on the brick wall for a split second before landing on top of a line of parked cars, driving on top of them at full speed, breaking their windshields and denting their roofs before flying off at the end of the alley, landing hard on the road but kept on. 

She pulled an impressive wheelie as she did a sharp turn around a street corner as she made her way to her destination. 

Eve and Kai’sa were zooming their way through traffic, the metallic black Shadow with her dark tinted windows and incredibly loud engine attracting a lot of attention from bystanders, who looked excited and impressed at the power and looks of the car, completely unaware of its purpose and true capabilities. 

“Where’s Akali?” Eve asked, not taking her eyes off the busy road as she smoothly dodged anything incoming. 

“Akali is zig-zagging through the smaller streets, it’s slowing her down. She’s not getting away.” Q said as Eve took another sharp turn. 

“Maybe she’s not trying to get away, she’s luring us towards something,” Eve said as she drove down the long boulevard towards Akali’s location. 

Akali jumped off her bike and parked it in an alley, and took the back entrance into a building, looking around to make sure no one saw her before closing the heavy door behind her. 

“Six, Akali stopped. She’s inside a building now, hold on.” Q said as Eve took a sharp turn and sped down a now mostly empty street, fully allowing her to put the pedal to the metal and the Shadow roared like a monster as she did so. 

Akali walked into a nightclub, not taking off her gear, getting some curious glances from the other people inside, but minded their own business when they saw she was armed to the teeth. 

Her black suit and neon reflex tiger stripes almost camouflaged her in the green, blue and white lights of the club, as she walked on the catwalk above the dance floor, staring intently down at the unaware partygoers below her. 

Eve drove down the road and stopped in front of the nightclub. She stepped out and told Kai’sa to drive around the back and wait for her word before closing the door and the Shadow quickly sped down the alley and turned.    
Eve turned around and saw the neon lights that read ‘TIGER’ in Japanese as the club’s name.    
“Awfully convenient” she mumbled to herself as she walked inside. 

The nightclub was very nice. It was big, roomy, dark, with a massive bar, several floors, loud music, and blinding lights.    
Eve looked around as the bass pounded on her chest and her head, she was searching for someone and she knew she was there. 

Akali quickly saw Eve below her, and moved around on the catwalk, like a tigress stalking her prey. 

She walked down the stairs, turned off her holographic tiger display on her helmet as she sat down in a booth with some ladies and made herself comfortable, throwing her arms around their shoulders. 

They went with it, happy someone wanted to talk with them, even if Akali just used them as cover while Evelynn stalked around looking for her. 

Eve sat down at the bar and ordered a drink, intensely looking to her sides and the rear-view camera in the neck of her suit for anything suspicious. She wanted to get Akali without causing a scene. 

She took a sip of her drink when she noticed some men in all-black motorcycle suits enter the nightclub. All of them their helmets on and backpacks, immediately setting off alarms in Eve’s mind.    
Were they here to kill her? Where they after Akali? Where they her accomplices? 

She stood up and made her way away from the men, walking in between all the dancing and shouting party-goers and up the stairs to the second level and walked along the catwalk when she noticed Akali, sitting in one of the booths and flirting with 3 young women, who were all laughing and smiling until they noticed Eve was standing there, leaning up against the railing and staring at them with her golden eyes through the dark, round sunglasses while her luscious dark pink-colored lips hovered over her drink. 

  
  


“Can I speak to you Akali-chan? We didn’t really get to finish our last conversation…” Eve finally said when Akali looked at her.    
She didn’t say anything, but she stood up, arms down her sides, and the tiger face returned as a sort of scare tactic, which didn’t work on Eve, at all. 

After a few seconds of nothing but the music blasting around them, Eve talked again.   
“I’m still waiting for an answer, love.” Eve cooed, having not moved a muscle the entire time she was standing there. 

Eve walked up to the table and leaned over it, getting her face inches from Akali’s visor, smirking the whole time.

Akali did a quick nod and walked around the table and started walking away before stopping and looking back at Eve to make sure she was following her.

Eve smiled and walked after the assassin, and stood next to her and smiled, getting awfully close to her target in a flirting manner.

Suddenly they heard shouting below them as the men Eve saw earlier spotted them and pulled out sub-machine guns and then bullets whizzed around them.

Akali, thinking quickly, grabbed Eve by the wrist and ran across the catwalk up to the DJ’s booth to take cover behind it, making Eve’s cheeks turn red for a split second before she could compose herself again.

“Friends of yours?” Eve asked Akali calmly, grabbing her pistol beneath her jacket and cocked it.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Akali said, already with her gun in hand, tried to carefully look around their cover to see who they were dealing with.

“So, were you going to tell me who bombed Nodachi tower?” Eve asked nonchalantly, using her make-up mirror to look around cover down at the men below, but the mirror was quickly destroyed when a bullet struck it.

“Really?? Now?” Akali asked frustrated, looking back at Eve who was looking at her with a teasing look. 

“Yes, why not? Now sounds like a perfect time” Eve said, getting an annoyed groan from Akali in response.

Akali got her small sub-machine around and fired a burst, hitting two of the assailants in the chest, killing them on the spot. 

“Look, I don’t like you, and you don’t like me. But for now, let’s just say ‘an enemy of my enemy is my friend’?” Eve asked, getting a look from Akali, who tilted her head slightly before nodding it. 

“Alright, I can live with that,” Akali said and fired another few rounds down there as the people in the nightclub ran out in terror.

“I’ll tell you what, if we get out of this alive, I’ll tell you what I know,” Akali said and looked at Eve. 

“Challenge accepted,” Eve simply said in a teasing manner, standing up and fired some rounds, hitting several of them square in the faceplate, going right through their helmets. Five shots, five bodies. 

Akali looked down and saw the men on the ground and then back up at Eve in amazement. 

“Come on then!” Eve shouted, making Akali stand as they both ran for the back entrance, firing at the men as they ran. 

When they got backstage, there was another goon, ready to fire at them. Akali quickly threw a kunai at him, and then charged at him, jumped, and then drop-kicked him in the chest, sending the kunai right through his heart, killing him on the spot. 

“You’re welcome,” Akali simply said as she got back on her feet, looking at Eve who had her mouth slightly agape.    
“Now grab his helmet, we’re leaving,” she continued before kicking the door open and seeing her bike still there, safe and sound. 

Eve followed Akali outside into the alley, putting her new black helmet with a golden visor on her head when she heard motorcycles behind her.    
Suddenly, several riders turned from the street into the alley. 

“HOLD ON!” Akali shouted from behind as her bike roared to life. Eve turned around and saw Akali look at her as she revved her engine.    
  


“Hold unto what?” Eve teased as she got on the bike, sitting behind the assassin. 

“My waist, Baka!” Akali shouted and zoomed off down the alley, with the other motorcycles behind right behind them. 

Akali put the pedal to the metal, doing a tight turn, drifting back onto the main street, and quickly getting back upright and going full speed down the road, the other riders right behind them. 

They zoomed past Kai’sa who was sitting in the Shadow, parked behind the nightclub. When she saw them and recognized Eve and Akali, and then the dozen other riders following she immediately turned on the Shadow’s engine, and it quickly roared to life as she pursued them. 

“I drive, you shoot!” Akali said. Eve didn’t answer, she simply grabbed Akali’s submachine from the holster on her thigh and started shooting behind them, hitting a few of the riders, but only managing to take down one of them, who spiraled out of control and hit a lamppost, his spine folding around it and he was dead on the spot. 

The Shadow came up behind them, roaring as it did so, its powerful headlights almost blinding Eve as she was aiming behind her. 

“Welcome to the party, Bokkie!” Eve said and continued to fire at their unwanted followers. 

“I leave you alone for 10 minutes!” Kai’sa simply replied, annoyance clearly heard in her tone. 

Akali did another sharp turn, drifting unto another road. Most of the other riders made it, but one slipped and hit a car, sending him flying over the hood and he was out of the game.

“Get us to the airport!” Eve called to Akali through the Bluetooth link they had set up between their helmets. 

  
“What? Why!?” she replied as she zig-zagged in between cars at high speed in an effort to get rid of the chasers. 

“I have transport waiting there ready to extract us,” Eve said as she fired another burst at the motorcycles behind them, hitting one of them who tried to dodge it in response but inadvertently put himself into a collision course with a van and he collided with it, killing him. 

“Oh, are you going to kidnap me?” Akali joked. 

“Maybe, would you mind if I did?” Eve teased back, getting a scoff from Akali in response. 

Kai’sa got closer to the riders from behind in the Shadow.    
Suddenly a pair of small machine guns popped up from the front quarter panels and took aim, firing bursts independently from each other as several of the riders were shot in the back and fell off their bikes in moments. 

A rider drove up beside Akali and Eve and was aiming his gun at Akali’s face when Eve reached out her hand and pulled the brake on his steering handle, making him do a violent front flip unto the concrete from the momentum. 

Suddenly a police car drove out right in front of them, giving Akali no time to react and they hit the car head-on, sending them flying through the air.    
Time slowed down, it was like slow-motion. Akali reached out and grabbed Eve and pulled her into a close hug before they hit the ground.    
Milliseconds before they did, airbags in Akali’s motorcycle suit activated, giving them a (somewhat) soft landing as they tumbled further down the road. 

Eve got up, Akali’s arm still tightly locked around her. 

“Thank you, love” Eve said and gave her a soft and friendly headbutt, dashing their helmets together. 

“My bike…” Akali whispered and raised her head to look at the bike’s mangled wreck, before dropping her head back down on the asphalt, groaning. 

“Don’t worry, darling, I’ll get you a new one,” Eve said, lifting her visor and smiled at Akali. 

The police officer imposters stepped out of the police car and were about to fire on the girls on the ground before they heard a roar behind them, but didn’t see anything as the cloaked Shadow plowed through them at high speed, killing both of them instantly and completely destroying the police car as Kai’sa drifted around Akali and Eve on the ground and opened the Shadow’s suicide doors. 

“Get in!” she shouted and suddenly, a quad machine gun and grenade launcher popped up from the center console and Kai’sa started shooting at more riders and police officers that were incoming. 

“Wait, that thing can turn invisible?!” Akali asked almost in a daze from the pain as Eve helped her to her feet. 

“That, and a lot more, just get in!” Eve shouted and shoved them both into the back seat. The doors closed and the Shadow’s tires screeched loudly as it turned around and sped down the street towards the airport. 

“What, so are you two best friends all of a sudden? Six, I feel betrayed,” Kai’sa said, looking at the rear-view mirror unto the backseat, as Akali groaned in pain from the crash earlier. 

“Shut up, Bokkie, just get us to the airport,” Eve said, getting some mocking mumbling in response from Kai’sa. 

“Agent 006, I am detecting multiple injuries in my scans of your friend, I suggest an anesthetic injection until she can be treated on board the Hawk.” the computer said. Kai’sa reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a painkiller stick and tossed it over her shoulder to be caught by Evelynn who was trying to get Akali out of her suit to give her the injection. 

As she unzipped her suit to reveal her back and shoulders, she saw that Akali’s entire back was covered in a massive blue dragon tattoo, which was the same dark blue color as her eyes, and instantly sparked some more interest from Eve than she already had before. 

“Okay, darling, this is going to hurt,” Eve said as she pulled the top of the stick with her mouth and injected the anesthetics into Akali’s shoulder, who winced in pain briefly before returning to normal.    
  


Akali put her hands up to her helmet weakly, but Evelynn quickly realized what she was trying to do and helped her get the helmet off, placing it between her legs on the floor. 

“So, were you going to tell me what I wanted to know, or were just using me as a getaway?” Eve asked with a smirk, getting a tired smile from Akali. 

“We’re not out of this yet, are we?” she said and grabbed Eve’s hand with a small smirk, in a daze from the crash and the painkillers that were working quickly through her blood. 

Behind them, the riders were closing up on the Shadow, which was still cloaked, but a 2.5-ton car driving down the street at nearly 280km-h with a V16 engine roaring wasn’t very stealthy, cloak or no cloak. 

“Can’t you get rid of them?” Eve asked, and without answering, Kai’sa simply activated the rear-facing .50 caliber machine guns, doing quick work of anyone behind them, but they were fixed in position so they were pretty easy to dodge. 

Suddenly missile launchers activated and popped up, firing guided missiles towards the police cars, exploding below them, sending them flying through the air, some of them squashing motorcycles that were too close and didn’t pay attention to their surroundings. 

The Shadow pulled a hard right unto a dark street.

The remaining motorcycles and imposter cops followed them and completely flew past them, as the Shadow had uncloaked itself and parked in a spot right around the corner in between two large trucks. 

They waited for a few moments before carefully backing out of the spot, not turning on the Shadow’s lights before they were back on the main road.    
Once they were, however, Kai’sa floored it and headed for the airport at top speed. 

  
  


As they made it to Centrair bridge, the bridge that connects Chubu International Airport with the mainland, things seemed normal.    
They had been driving for about twenty minutes with no further altercations, and for all intents and purposes, they were clear from the enemies. 

“Corki, bring her in, we’re about 5 minutes out,” Kai’sa said to their pilot as they neared the other end of the bridge, completely vacant besides them.    
Eve was holding a sleeping Akali in her arms, knocked out from her injuries and her anesthesia. 

But something caught her eye, and she moved her head to look out the back window and saw seven motorcycles driving in formation and closing in, fast. 

“Kai’sa, we’ve got company,” Eve said and tapped her shoulder, making her glance at the rear-view mirror. 

“I see them, hold on,” she replied calmly. Kai’sa pushed the touch screen in between the front seats when a big blue sign said ‘EMP ACTIVATED’ and the computer’s voice repeated it.    
Suddenly, all the lights on the bridge blacked out, and the Shadow’s lights went out as well and the engine became quiet as they slowed down, but Kai’sa pulled a sharp turn onto the other lane and the motorcycles zoomed right past them. 

“Where’d they go? I don’t see them!” one of them said as they continued down the darkened bridge, but all of a sudden the blinding lights of the Shadow turned back on as it reappeared behind them. 

“Gotcha,” Kai’sa said and activated the Shadow’s weapon systems and started shooting at them, catching them off-guard and taking out four of them in the opening salvo, making them disorganized and splitting up, giving the Shadow a window to floor it towards the airport. 

They got off the bridge and headed for the maintenance gate that gave access to the airport apron. 

“Six, it’s Hawk, I’m on approach,” Corki said on the radio as the massive black jet extended its landing gear and was ready to land. 

“Roger that!” Eve said as she looked behind them and saw the remaining three bikes were right behind them again, following them onto the runway. 

Akali slowly started to wake up again and looked around, seeing the bright lights and airplanes to their side. 

“Wait, are we on the runway??” Akali asked as she realized what was going on. 

Suddenly the Hawk came in for a gun-run, firing her six wing-mounted 25mm auto-cannons loaded with HEIAP ammunition at the remaining motorcycles, completely shredding them to pieces before landing ahead of the Shadow and lowered the rear ramp. 

“Thank you, Corki, you saved our skins there!” Kai’sa said, laughing a little as they got closer to the ramp. 

“You got it, mate,” Corki simply said with a happy tone. 

The Shadow used the jet boosters hidden in her exhaust pipes to get that final push, getting up the ramp and into the garage onboard.    
  


“Now Corki!” Eve called and the massive jumbo-jet lifted off the ground again as the engines were turned on to full power, even with the rear ramp still wide open. 

The ramp closed again, the landing gear retracted and the Hawk reactivated her cloaking systems and just like that, it disappeared into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!  
> This is just going to be a side project of mine that I will update when I can, and I hope you will stick around till the end of this story.


End file.
